Midnight Visitors
by SilverRayan
Summary: Starscream arched underneath the mechs pinning him to their berth, soft whimpers leaving his vocalizer as the three gorged themselves on the energon in his lines. The bunny was harvested from the bunnyfarm. Rated R - just in case


So, I am in the middle of writing part two of a request fic for Whitewave. I wanted to have it done by tonight. Why I decided I needed to go to the Bunnyfarm, I do not know. But I did, and this little guy bit me so hard I'm going to have a bunny tooth scar on my foot forever. I've never written anything like this, so it was an adventure. I hope it turned out well.

----------

Starscream twitched as the floorboards creaked. He knew it was silly to jump at shadows. There was nothing there. The moons' glow had not yet faded from Cybertron's sky; they never came for him when light still shone. It was only in the dark of the night that he would sense them, feel them… but never see them. There were three, he knew, two who were approximately his size, and one who was much, much larger. He didn't know why they had targeted him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He feared the shadowy beings, but at the same time, he welcomed them. He never fought past his initial surprise; no matter if he expected them he never _expected_ them. They always managed to catch him unaware. It unnerved the young scientist. Starscream was always in control. He had to be.

The seeker had been on his own from a very young age, clawing his way up from the grime of the streets to become the Science Academy's most gifted student. He was always the team lead when he worked in groups, and kept strict control within the teams. It wouldn't do to mimic the Engineering Department and its constant explosions, after all. The red and white mech, however, far preferred working on his own so that he did not have to worry about the incompetence of others. He could not tolerate living in the dorms with the rest of his classmates and had petitioned to have the mandatory regulation overruled, given that he not only attended class full time, but also worked as a part time research assistant for Professor Shockwave far on the other side of Vos. It was more convenient for him to live in between the campus and his teacher's lab, and he had had Shockwave back him up. Needless to say, he won. It was nights like this though that made him wonder if it would perhaps be smarter to live in the dorms.

A turbohound barked, somewhere far below his loft, and Starscream whirled around, half convinced that three shadows would be there. When he found himself alone he relaxed minutely, but he knew it would only last until the next sound. They were coming for him tonight, he was sure of it. It had been nearly a vorn since their last visit, and they never went for longer without coming to see him. He wasn't sure if he was dreading this visit or if he was excited about it. Maybe it was a bit of both. Snorting to himself, he moved across his kitchen, and pulled some energon from the cupboard. Most sane people would not only dread the visit, they would flee the apartment in terror, not sit in nervous quiet waiting for the night to come.

'Then again,' the flyer though idly as he sipped his drink, 'most people don't believe they are real. If I was to tell anyone that I am visited by the three of them I would be shipped to the nearest asylum.' His wings shook with nervous energy as his thoughts turned to his "guests". He wanted to fly, to stretch his wings but he knew from experience that his superb flying skills – the best in Vos – would not be enough to keep him from distraction. In fact, flying was rather dangerous when the three were on his mind. He settled himself onto his berth, picking up a datapad full of calculations he needed to check for Shockwave. He tried to force his mind to stay on his work. He only partially succeeded.

----------

Night had fallen and most mechs and femmes had long since retired. Thus no one noticed three shadows hovering outside of a high rise loft, known to be the nest of a single seeker. One shadow crept close to the window, peering through the uncovered glass with glee. The shadow turned to his companions with a mischievous smirk, one that often meant bad things for the recipient.

"He's in recharge. The poor thing must be worn out. Too bad he won't get much recharge tonight," he giggled. Anticipation was clear in his voice.

"It has been too long since our last visit; I have missed his flavor greatly." The largest shadow said nothing, content to listen to his companions.

"Me too. Oooh, I can't wait to sink my fangs into him, to drink his sweet energon…"

"Keep a hold of yourself, Warp. Honestly, were not even in his apartment yet."

"Perhaps we should remedy that then," the deep baritone of the shuttle seemed to echo in the night. The two smaller flyers fell silent. The purple tinged shadow, Skywarp, moved between his mates and grabbed their arms; in a flash of purple light they disappeared, only to reappear next to the recharging mech.

Thundercracker knelt next to their prey, tracing sharp talons over the slack features. Starscream was beautiful, there was no denying that. His beauty was what had attracted them in the first place. They had stalked the young student for cycles, learning where he lived, who he associated with (for he did not have friends), what his routine was and who would miss him. Once they had learned all they could they had attacked the seeker in his own home. They had intended simply play with him before killing him, as they could not have a witness when everyone believed them to be a myth, but one taste of his sweet, sweet energon and they had been lost. It had helped that despite his obvious terror he had fought back with fists and words once he was restrained. Their interest had skyrocketed and they had instead decided to bind him. He could not speak to others about them, and the mark protected him from others of their kind who might wish to sample the delectable creature. They had returned as often as possible, following that first night.

Thundercracker stepped back as Skyfire moved to cradle the limp frame in his massive arms. The seeker looked small against his chassis, but then he supposed that he and Warp did too. Speaking of his younger mate, Thundercracker wrapped an arm around him, feeling the trembles that wracked the other's frame. Skywarp moaned softly as he snuggled into Thunder's side, demonic red optics fixed firmly on their seeker. Skyfire bent his head to press his mouth against the seeker's audio.

"Wake up, my beauty."

----------

Starscream came out of recharge suddenly. He must have fallen into recharge while going over his notes. That didn't matter. What did matter what the warm body he was pressed against, huge arms keeping him pinned. Despite this, he thrashed, trying to escape.

"Let me go!"

"Mah, why would we do that, Star? If we let you go you'll flee and then we'd have to chase you. Actually, that might be fun." The voice came from in front of him, and he could vaguely make out two shapes in the dim light. "But not this time. We're hungry." That… should have been more disturbing than it was. Instead a tremor of excitement ran through him. The first bites were initially painful, but what followed… what followed was almost better than interfacing. But still, he was Starscream. And that meant that he had his pride. He would not just submit to them. Instead he turned and sank his dentals into the mech holding him.

"Oh Starscream," the big mech sounded terribly amused, "Your dentals cannot hurt us. Ours on the other hand… come, my mates. Drink." Suddenly, the other two were on him. He whimpered, half in terror, half in lust. He wondered his this night would be the night that they finally killed him. Sharp fangs pierced his neck, his thigh and his shoulder. Three ravenous mouths pressed against him, drawing his energon from him. He struggled and fought, the surges of pain helped him focus, but gradually they wore off. He sank into their bloody embrace, allowing them to do what they wanted with his body.

Pleasure rippled through him, burning hot in fast. It followed the energon as it flowed from him, leaving behind a fire hotter than anything he had ever felt before. He couldn't fight them, but he couldn't stay still. His body ached to move, to get closer to that wonderful fire. Starscream arched underneath the mechs pinning him to their berth, soft whimpers leaving his vocalizer as the three gorged themselves on the energon in his lines. He never wanted this to end. He could feel himself spiraling higher and higher, on the edge of an explosion. He knew they felt it, saw his shame, but he could not stop himself. The fangs being withdrawn from his neck, only to pierce the other side was enough to tip him over the edge. A flash of stars blanked out his vision as he cried out, overload rocking through his body. Still, the mechs didn't stop.

Finally, after what seemed to be a minor eternity they pulled back, licking the energon from their fangs with satisfaction. Starscream tried to focus his optics on them, and for the first time caught a glimpse of more than glowing red optics. Dark faces, similar to his looked back at him. The body of one was blue, the other was purple. He could see the arms holding him were white. He didn't know how he could see this. It was pitch black in his apartment after all. The blue seeker noticed his confusion.

"It looks like his teeth were sharper than you though 'Fire. He must have gotten a drop of your energon. His optics are tinged a darker red."

"Is that so?" The dark voice purred, "Interesting. It will wear off, eventually I think. We haven't changed you, little seeker, so you should not keep that ability for long." Starscream nodded. He had figured out that much.

"Did you like the taste?" The purple one was suddenly right in front of him.

"…What?"

"Did you like the taste of 'Fire's energon?"

"I don't think he got enough of it to tell, Warp." The unnamed blue seeker's voice was dry.

"Huh." The dark seeker was silent for a moment, before lips pressed harshly against his. A glossa pried his lips open and thrust into his mouth before he could figure out what was going on. This was the first time they had done something like this to him. Never one to back down, however, he kissed back passionately, before allowing the other to ravish his mouth. Warp pulled back after a breem or two, catching Starscream's lips with his fangs.

"Well, do you like it?" The slightly smaller flyer thought for a moment.

"It… wasn't bad." Skywarp nodded, pleased.

"Good." It was easy to tell that the mortal flyer was exhausted. The bite wounds had already healed, but he had lost a lot of energon. He needed to rest to replenish it. 'Fire shifted, standing from the berth before laying him back down.

"Recharge well, our Star. We will be back." Starscream must have blinked, because in the next moment, they were gone. Too tired to care, he let himself go slack as recharge overtook him.

----------

Outside, the three predators watched their mortal, each full and sated. It was always a treat, getting to sample their little Star instead of having to take from lesser, tasteless mechs. But their bloodlust was turning into something more, and all three knew it. It wouldn't be long before they could no longer control themselves. They would stop Starscream's spark, drain his body completely of energon. It would be a feast of feasts. And when Starscream awoke from his eternal slumber he would be theirs, their fourth mate. His undead spark would belong to them wholly and completely.

"Recharge well, Little Star. We will come for you soon." Three shadows melted into the night.

In the apartment, Starscream slept on, unaware of just how soon his life would change.

----------

Aaaaaaaaaand it's done. On the whole, I think it turned out well. And now, back to my foray into writing TFA.


End file.
